Angu Drombb
"How the hell are they doing this?!" - during the slaughter of his men Angu Drombb was a male human who was part of Teemo the Hutt's criminal empire. A fairly stout and stocky individual, he nevertheless commanded respect and fealty through fear and the promise of a good payday. Placed in charge of the acquisition of the New Meen mine, he first appeared to be the saviour of the town, eliminating the Aqualish thugs that had been terrorising the settlement. This was a false flag however, as he began to impinge upon them through far more legitimate channels, coercion and intimidation, as well as the purchase of land nearby and paying off the Feudal Oligarchs of Ryloth themselves. Not afraid to throw cash around, he grew overconfident, or perhaps just simply unlucky. One night, where his thugs tried to steal a speeder and met their deaths at the hands of the Party, he was forced to fight for his life as they retaliated with brutal force, arming a group of the Twi'leks that had suffered under his thumb for many months. It was here, that he met the most karmic justice he possibly could, felled by a shot through the head from the town's leader, B'ura B'an. Background His lifestory is unknown, and likely of little interest to the party. What had been gleamed so far is that he was clearly a member of Teemo the Hutt's criminal empire, eventually entrusted with the acquisition of the ryll mines in New Meen. He was in common contact with another elusive figure known as Thwheek, and it was through these that the Party discovered more of the Hutt's followers, the information being of use during their later deals with a possible business partner of Teemo's - the Geonosian Duke Dimmock. Involvement His first appearance was in the shadows, as the results of his tyranny were shown via the downtrodden atmosphere and tortured souls of the residents of New Meen. His thugs were responsible for frightening the civilians, and grew ever more belligerent in their desires to chase them away. This brought his doom upon him however, as the Party became embroiled in the struggle through their newfound friend and ally B'ura B'an. He led the defence of his own private settlement outside of New Meen, and although the Party managed to ruin their own attempts to stealth in and blow them all sky high, his thugs proved woefully incompetent next to the rage and sheer talent of the combined Twi'leki/Party force. After half of his numbers were shot down, he and the rest fled into their cantina, gaining a defensive advantage and hoping to turn the tables. This proved to be almost hilariously wrong, as without even seeing anyone and somehow ricocheting his shot off of the numerous walls, Whitefang killed another of his thugs. Gradually retreating further back as more and more poured in, he saw B'ura fell another compatriot as the Party saw to it that the others were taken care of. Enraged at the failure of his plan, he stood up and managed to knock Nox over with a vicious shot. However, his happiness turned to fear as he then saw the four blasters of the Twi'leki group who had followed the Party to the settlement. One shot went wide, but the next two struck home, carving burning wounds into his chest. As he dropped to his knees, agony wracking his body, he looked to the centre of this group. B'ura B'an's smile turned to one of intense anger as he loosed the final shot, straight between his eyes. Angu Drombb was no more, felled by perhaps his greatest victim. Category:Human Category:Enemies Category:NPC Category:Deceased